Hello
by Lian Black
Summary: Harry esta muy deprimido ignora por completo a sus amigos y por eso Ginny decide hablar con él para abrirles los ojos.


_Hello___ Autor: Lian Black 

__

**_Por favor enséñame a querer y confiar nuevamente_**

**_Por favor quiéreme para volver a querer_**

**_Ven aquí y hazme compañía para poder olvidar _**

**_este_****_ dolor que llevo dentro de mi ser día a día._**

****

**_Lian Black._**

__

**_"La campana de la escuela del patio suena otra vez_**

**_las_****_ nubes de la lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez_**

**_¿nadie le ha dicho que ella no está respirando?_**

**_hola_****_ soy su mente que le da alguien a la charla a_**

**_hola_****_"_**

_Hogwarts, el aula de transformaciones parecía ser un castigo para Harry, quien estaba algo deprimido y enojado..._

_Su mente era un caos tremendo, los recuerdos iban y venían como crueles remolinos del triste pasado._

_Voldemort, una persona vil y cruel, era el causante de su dolor pero también se dio cuenta de que por su culpa murieron varios inocentes entre ellos sus padres, Sirius y Cedric._

_Se recriminaba a cada momento por la muerte de su padrino quien murió en las manos de su prima._

_Después de que traspaso aquel infernal velo ya nada se supo de él, pero había otro culpable de su muerte y esa persona era el director del colegio._

_Realmente estaba decepcionado de él, creía que era una persona perfecta pero no... no era así y nunca lo iba a ser._

_El anciano creyó que Harry aún era muy pequeño para saber algunas cosas, y ese fue su gran error._

_Tantos sentimientos que trata de suprimir, es algo imposible..._

_Sus amigos Ron y Hermione tratan a cada momento de levantarle el ánimo, pero desgraciadamente el joven de ojos verdes no les presta demasiada atención._

_La campana suena anunciando la hora del almuerzo y el chico de cabello azabache sale a paso lento del aula, apenas podía sostener sus útiles._

_Una delgada figura se posa enfrente de él, ella estaba con el seño fruncido y él solo le regala una triste sonrisa._

**_"Si sonrío y no creo_**

**_pronto_****_ sé que despertaré de este sueño_**

**_no_****_ intente fijarme que no estoy roto_**

**_hola_****_ soy la mentira que vive para usted así que usted puede ocultar_**

**_no_****_ grite"_**

_Tenía en la mente, quería creer que Sirius no había muerto aquel día..._

_Si, aunque ya pasó más de 10 meses de aquel suceso que provoco la decepción del niño que vivió._

_Su padrino, su única oportunidad de escapar de las manos de sus tíos... su única familia ya no estaba en ese mundo..._

_La joven seguía parada enfrente de él y se estaba impacientando. Decidió tomar la mano del ojiverde y llevárselo de allí para que sus demás compañeros no lo molesten y así poder hablar tranquilamente._

_Lo llevo hasta la sala común, ligeramente lo empujo en unos de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y ella se sentó enfrente._

_Segundos pasaron a ser minutos y minutos pasaron a ser horas..._

_Ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio que en ese momento no era para nada incomodo como sucedía normalmente..._

_- Se que no sirvo de nada- por fin dijo Ginny._

_Harry levanto la mirada para posar sus ojos a los de la pelirroja._

_- Pero quiero que entiendas que ya nada se puede hacer- y siguió sin bajar la mirada._

_Él quiso hablar pero ella nuevamente dijo algo._

_- Si, se que duele pero debes de saber que tienes muchos amigos que te quieren- Ginny comenzó a jugar con sus dedos signo de que estaba nerviosa._

_- Harry sos alguien muy especial para mi- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí pero aun así sus ojos lo miraban con esplendido brillo._

_- Yo voy a estar siempre para ti pero primero tienes que aprender nuevamente a confiar...- se quedo callada pero al instante agrego- no será fácil pero debes de hacerlo y debes comenzar con desahogarte por la muerte de Sirius._

_Harry nuevamente bajo la mirada, la tristeza embargaba su corazón, dolor y agonía había dentro. Pero jamás lloro por lo menos no enfrente de alguien._

_Deseaba vivir aunque sea un día un sueño para así tranquilizarse y volver a ser el mismo de antes..._

_Pero aunque quisiera eso jamás ocurriría, el mundo en el que vivía era una terrible pesadilla donde tenía que vivir día a día, fingiendo que estaba feliz y ahora daba la casualidad que ya no tenía fuerza para hacerlo aunque escuchara las palabras de esa pelirroja que estaba preocupada por él._

_¿Qué debía pensar de ella? Ya no sentía la confianza que se tenia el mismo antes, ya casi no creía lo que le decían..._

_Estaba cansado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y que algunas veces el mundo de vuelta sobre él... en vez que él de vuelta sobre el mundo._

_Pero un nuevo sentimiento estaba surgiendo dentro de su pecho, por alguna extraña razón entro a confiar en ella... Era como si esa esperanza que había perdió resurgió cuando ella solamente lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le hablaba con tanta sinceridad y tranquilidad._

_Ginny al ver que Harry no le respondía se entristeció y sin decir nada se levanto y comenzó a caminar._

_- Trate de que confiaras en mi, trate de que tu dolor se pase a mi aunque sea un poco- dijo dándole la espalda y se dirigió hasta la puerta._

_Harry por fin comprendió y acepto la ayuda de su amiga..._

_Con dos zancadas la alcanzo y por la espalda la abrazo con tanto cariño._

_La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió aún más... Harry estaba llorando._

_La volvió a abrazar apoyando su frente en el hombro de Ginny, era la primera vez que se desahoga de esa manera._

_Ginny le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y abrazo con más ganas al niño que vivió._

**_"Sé repentinamente que no estoy durmiendo_**

**_hola_****_ todavía estoy aqu_**

**_todo_****_ el que está a la izquierda de ayer"_**

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Bien espero que les guste este mini Fanfic ya que no tiene continuación, si se que esta algo corto pero tenía ganas de escribirlo, como verán estaba algo deprimida._**

****

**_La letra de la canción es de Evanescence "Hello" no se si estará bien la traducción (Cualquier cosa me avisan en un revi _**__

****

**_Espero recibir algún revi._**


End file.
